


Day 7: Lovers

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Kagami Taiga, Female Takao Kazunari, Vampire Family, Vampires, diabolik lovers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diabolik Lovers AU.<br/>That's it, that's the plot.<br/>(Plot, what plot?)<br/>Kinda a pisstake, kinda not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my worst one so far, no doubt.  
> I hope you'll like it anyway even if it isn't solely focused on AoKaga.  
> All the ukes are girls and all the boys are brothers.  
> (If you like the HaiFuri dynamic or find it interesting then check out our Roommates story, ITS HILARIOUS IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.)  
> If you want more of this AU, like if you want me to do episode two, three, etc then make sure to tell me.  
> ~ Geo

"Typical day for rain," Takao mumbled, gazing out the taxi as they entered the gates to a rather large mansion.

A clap of lightning sounded out, "and thunder," Furihata giggled. 

"Don't you think this place looks..." Kagami racked her brain for the right word to use, "creepy?" 

"Yeah," the other two hummed in agreement. 

The taxi stopped, "we're here!" 

They payed the amount they owed and went around to the boot of the car to collect their belongings, "thank you!" They all bowed and watched as the taxi drove away. 

Tugging her luggage up the stairs, Takao knocked on the door and awaited a response. 

The other two did the same, until Kagami noticed the knocker, "um, Kazu, you idiot." She slammed the knocker hard against the oak door.

~ Ten minutes later ~ 

"Are they just gonna leave us out here to starve or something?!" Takao exclaimed, then went to pull the door handle. Only to find it unlocked. 

They all sweatdropped at their stupidity and went inside the building, "where is everyone?" Kagami asked, her ruby eyes scanning the place.

"Who knows," Takao sighed, "maybe we should split up? We'd find someone a lot quicker that way." 

"Um... Okay." Furihata trembled a bit from fear but eventually gathered the courage and walked through the hallway to the back of the manor. 

"See ya guys in a bit." Takao went towards the stairs and made her way up. 

Kagami stayed in the front of the house and strolled to the entrance hall, where she found a man asleep. 

A rather handsome man in fact, his navy blue hair and tanned skin a weird yet somehow attractive mix, feeling the urge to reach out and touch him, Kagami lightly skimmed her fingertips along his hand.

"Wh?" She pulled her hand away instantly, "you're freezing..." 

Her unusual eyebrows furrowed, she then kneeled on the ground to press her ear against his chest, "you're dead!" Kagami shrieked, standing up hastily. 

"Oh fuck." She fetched out her phone from her black hoodie and started to dial Takao's number so she could come back downstairs. 

A large hand stopped her from pressing the call button and with a yelp, jumped backwards.

"Damn," he grumbled, yawning as he spoke his next words, "you're a loudmouth. Keep it down, would ya?" 

Kagami froze and felt herself fade into ash, "y-y-you're alive-?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" His blue eyes started to rake over her breasts and hips without Kagami noticing. She was too far gone. 

"Y-Y-You had no pulse-!" 

Having enough of her, the bluenette shoves her down onto the sofa beneath him in one fluid motion, "what the fuck-?" 

Amused, he licked her neck seductively and uttered in a husky voice, "I'm gonna take you." 

Despite not looking like much, she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and dragged him away by the hair, "get off, you weirdo!" 

With a ticked off expression playing on his usually smirking face, the tanned man leaned in to bite her neck, paying no mind to her rather painful hair pulling. 

"What on earth is going on here?" 

They both snapped their attention up to the intruder. 

"Take your business to private quarters." The newbie scolded, pushing up his glasses as he did so.

"Buzzkill!"

"Can you please help me get away from this psychopath?!" Kagami shouted, not wanting to spend another second underneath his strong grip. 

Luckily, the greenette scolded his brother to back off and the other did as he was told. Surprisingly. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"Kagami Taiga," she replied, "my friends and I are supposed to live here. We don't really know why though." 

"Why don't I know anything about this...?" He mumbled, "where are your friends?" 

Perfect timing. 

Because right at that moment, a crash could be heard from upstairs and with swift movements, Takao made it down the stairs in little to no time at all.

Spotting the group of people, the raven haired girl skipped over and pretended like she knew nothing about the crash. 

Both the men ignore her presence and focus on the redhead, "You didn't say anything about moving in with us, pancake." The bluenette grinned. 

"That's because you were all 'shove first, ask questions later'! Wait, pancake?" 

"Yeah if you haven't noticed you're as flat as a pancake~!" He stuck out his tongue.

Takao burst out laughing at that remark, leaving her friend seething in rage, "you!"  
Interrupting the current giggle fit beside him, the taller man grumbled, "I don't know why I wasn't informed about your arrivals." 

Takao's head whipped up to the sound of the baritone voice and had a doki doki moment, her heart skipping a beat because of his adorable appearance, "wh-what's your name?" She stammerd, unlike herself. 

"I don't think we should talk here. Follow me. Oh and take their luggage." He appeared to have said to no one. 

The black haired girl followed close behind the tall and attractive specimen, leaving her bags for whomever was meant to take them. 

This left the hot headed pair on their own, the redhead wondering who was meant to take her bags and the bluenette too lazy to get up. 

Answering her inside questions, a ghost appeared from a gloomy corridor and took her luggage. Causing them both to jump out of their skin. 

With a smirk, Kagami turned to the man still laid up along the sofa, "scared~?" 

"Tch," he sat up, "like you can say much." 

~~~~~~

"Now," they were all sat inside of the living room, the girls assumed, and waited for the stern man to continue, "for the sake of formality. Let's begin. Tell us about yourselves and how you came to this house."

"Right..." Kagami shared a look with Takao as if to say, 'this is fucking irritating.' 

Just before she was going to explain, a booming laugh came from the balcony, "what do we have here~? Three human girls coming to visit?" The newest member of the freak brigade licked his thumb and shot them all a devilish smirk. 

Furihata was standing next to him as she appeared to have arrived with him, "you all smell so sweet." 

His grey eyes glanced to the brunette shaking in fear, "some more than others though~!" 

A redhead came in next, sneaking up behind Furihata and licking her ear, "you're right, she does taste sweet." 

"Stop it you two," her knight in shining armor scolded, "its highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely to a woman you only just met." 

"But why?" Akashi narrowed his heterochromatic eyes,"it's only natural, Shintarou." 

'Finally', the girls all said within their brains, 'we can put a name to a face'.

"What about this one~?" A beautiful man dove in, coming out of nowhere much like the rest of them. His face was quite close to Kagami's. 

"Hey, knock it off Himuro," the tanned man grunted, "yours truly is the one that saw her first. Consequently, yours truly is going to be her first _everything _."__

__"Lame," Himuro teased, earning him a glare._ _

__"I'm so sick of hearing you say 'yours truly'."_ _

__"What the hell?" The bluenette grimaced, "Reo I know that's you, come out!"_ _

__"I'm right here," sure enough, a long haired man was stood in front of the man who was ready to fight him, "I knew it smelt like human in here. Who are these people? They awaked me, especially when one of them knocked over a vase."_ _

__Three pairs of eyes shot in Takao's direction, making her uneasy. In an attempt to calm down the atmosphere, she asked while trying to hold back a laugh, "h-how did you enter the room so quietly-?"_ _

__"Answer my damn question first!" He slammed his fist against a wall, his beauty sleep was not something to be disturbed._ _

__"Hmph," 'Shintarou' pushes up his glasses with his bandaged left hand, "do any of you know what's going on here?"_ _

__"Th-This is probably just some misunderstanding..." Furihata stuttered._ _

__"Yeah, we should get going," Kagami agreed._ _

__They all began to walk slowly towards the door._ _

__"Wait just a minute." They stopped in their tracks, "don't you all think it'd be discourteous to leave right now?" 'Shintarou' asked, raising an eyebrow._ _

__Himuro's silky voice made it so the women didn't get a chance to speak, "I wonder if they're the young women he mentioned the other day."_ _

__"Eh? Tatsuya, do you know something?"_ _

__"Maybe," he smirked._ _

__"Stop with that 'maybe' crap, tell us already."_ _

__"It was that guy," Himuro shrugged, "he told me a couple of days ago, that we have a few guests arriving from the Church and that we should treat them with respect."_ _

__"What?!" The only darker skinned man in the room shouted, "are you telling me that these women are prospective brides?"_ _

__"Eh-?!" They all screeched._ _

__"Let's be honest," the one that was harassing Furihata earlier spoke, "they're more like sacrifices than brides."_ _

__"Oh yeah," Himuro continued, "he specifically told me not to kill them."_ _

__The girls thoughts were running at a thousand miles per minute, 'killing? Smelling good? Sacrifices? Brides?!' They all looked ready to faint._ _

__"Allow us to introduce ourselves then," 'Shintarou' fortunately addressed the biggest issue._ _

__"Thank you Shin-chan~" Takao snickered, analyzing their reactions to the affectionate nickname._ _

__Mibuchi was the only one that remained indifferent; the rest had some kind of reaction. The redheads eyes went wide. Himuro and the other man were trying to hold back a laugh and shockingly, 'Shintarou' blushed and averted his eyes away from the still grinning girl._ _

__"A-Anyway," he carried on, coughing in order to pretend that what she just said meant nothing to him, "that is the eldest son, Himuro Tatsuya. My name is Midorima Shintarou and I'm the second son. Next to the others is Aomine Daiki."_ _

__Aomine grinned, "I won't let you get away from me this time, pancake-chan~!"_ _

__"Akashi Seijuro."_ _

__The redhead quipped, "I hope to taste you again very soon."_ _

__"And Haizaki Shougo."_ _

__"Nice to meet ya, bitches~" The biggest freak said snakily._ _

__"Lastly, is Mibuchi Reo." He stayed silent, not wanting to talk to those that disrupt his sleep._ _

__"Nobody said anything about us being anyone's bride?" Kagami desperately tried to get answers, "there must be a mistake!"_ _

__"Plus you're all kinda..." Takao tilted her head to the side._ _

__"Weird?" Furihata finished her sentence, "also, if you're all brothers how come you all have different names and look nothing like each other?"_ _

__The six men rolled their eyes, "we have the same mother, but different fathers."_ _

__"Ah," Kagami nodded to show she understood, "I think I should contact my dad..."_ _

__Aomine waves around her phone with a smirk slowly spreading across his cheeks, "with this phone?"_ _

__"Give it back you douchebag," the redhead grumbled._ _

__"Do you really think that I should~?" Aomine teased, pulling away the phone after she tried to grasp it._ _

__"Give it back!" Akashi steals the phone, "what're you doing, fuckface?"_ _

__He crushed it with no effort at all, "that."_ _

__"How could you?" Takao scowled, marching towards the shortass._ _

__"Get lost."_ _

__"There there, it'll be okay," Himuro tried to comfort Kagami, then caught a whiff of her lovely scent, "my, you smell delicious~"_ _

__"Mm, I'm feeling a tad peckish," Haizaki looms over Furihata, licking his lips and extending his fangs._ _

__"A-Ah-!" She screamed, and tried to run away but due to her feeble and clumsy nature, tripped over._ _

__"Kou!" Takao and Kagami exclaimed, rushing over to help her up._ _

__Once fully standing, the brunette noticed a smidgen of pain on her left knee. Looking up she noticed all eyes on her blood casually dripping onto the carpet._ _

__"You're vampires?!" The petite girl shrieked._ _

__Kagami wormed her hand inside her hoodie and pulled out her necklace which bore a cross, "take that, you bats!"_ _

__Himuro covered his mouth in order to prevent his laughter._ _

__"Honestly," Midorima started, "you can't believe there's any truth to that fairytale. Or any of them. That we're vulnerable to garlic, holy water, crosses and sunshine? That's infuriating."_ _

__In fear that they'd all end up being killed, they slowly backed up into the door and made a run for it._ _

__"Their manners are terrible," Midorima muttered._ _

__They were all sprinting as fast as they could to where the entrance was, having some surprise visitors on the way._ _

__"I can't wait to break you," Akashi said, his eyes never leaving Furihata._ _

__The next was Haizaki, "where has my little bitch ran off to~?"_ _

__Furihata felt tears gather in her eyes, "this is all too much-!"_ _

__"Just keep going Kou!" Takao exclaimed, "there it is!"_ _

__Finally, they reached the front door, "c'mon!" Kagami pulled at the handles, "fuck sake!"_ _

__"Did you really think you could escape?" Aomine slammed his hands down on the door, trapping Kagami in the middle, "please, humor me by screaming~ you won't get away from me this time my little pancake~"_ _

__She escaped his clutches by using her agility to sneak under one of his arms, while running away with the others she shouted back, "FYI, I'm a D cup!"_ _

__Aomine laughed like it was the best joke he'd ever heard._ _

__Sprinting, they went up the stairs again and stumbled into a nearby bedroom._ _

__"I think we're safe..." Takao sighed in relief.  
While Takao and Furihata rested on the ground, Kagami scouted the room a little, and as she slid past the window, a shadowy womanlike figure on the balcony caught her eye, "wh-wha-?" Her chest began to burn up, her heart racing and constricting terribly._ _

__"Tai!" The two other women called, surrounding her and catching her as she was about to fall, slowly, they eased her down onto the floor._ _

__Her blood red eyes darted to the window again once the pain had subsided, only to see nothing there, "th-that was weird..."_ _

__Furihata meanwhile had been gazing at the ground, at a paticular photo, "hey isn't that your dad and you?" She asked._ _

__"Hm?" Kagami stared where Furihata was and finds that yes, it was her as a baby, "what's this...?" She picked up a book laying beside the photo, "a diary?"_ _

__Opening it up, the first thing she read was something her father apparently wrote about her, ' _Tai brings me great joy. The fact that she is not my natural child is no longer important to me _.'___ _

____"What the fuck?" Kagami felt betrayed, "I'm not his daughter-?"_ _ _ _

____"No way..." Takao didn't know what to say, she was utterly speechless, much like Furihata who regretted pointing it out in the first place._ _ _ _

____Still trying to figure out what this meant, they didn't realize they had company._ _ _ _

____"How did you all get in here? We took great care in sealing this room." Midorima seemed impressed._ _ _ _

____Haizaki punched the bookshelf behind the girls and with a bellowing voice, said, "and don't come up with any damn excuses!"_ _ _ _

____The panic stricken looks on their faces made a few of the siblings turn to goo, namely Aomine and Midorima._ _ _ _

____Trying to rid himself of that feeling, Aomine slyly placed his hand upon Kagami's cheek and teased, "that's the look I love. You really know how to get my juices flowing."_ _ _ _

____Haizaki liked where this was going, "perhaps I'll take part in the feast as well."_ _ _ _

____Akashi followed after him, "I would like a taste too."_ _ _ _

____"There's one thing you may not fully comprehend. As of now, you three cannot escape," Midorima sternly stated._ _ _ _

____Mibuchi watched the scene before him, Haizaki and Akashi hounding the plain Jane and Aomine tormenting the fiesty redhead._ _ _ _

____"S-Stop!" Furihata yelled._ _ _ _

____Soon after, Kagami screamed the same thing, for Aomine to stop his ministrations._ _ _ _

____Glass breaking was the next thing that resounded throughout the room aside from the little yelps of terror, Himuro unintentionally knocked into an old painting, "my bad."_ _ _ _

____"Hey there, pancake," Aomine tried to catch Kagami's attention again._ _ _ _

____Once recieving it, he reached out an arm and pushed her down, his fangs on show, "tell me... Are you ready?"_ _ _ _

____"God, no."_ _ _ _


End file.
